. Inhale, Inc. is a small business dedicated to the development of more precise and efficient pulmonary drug delivery systems for the delivery of local (lung) and systemic therapeutics. Existing aerosol delivery systems are inaccurate and reproducible dosing is difficult to achieve, particularly for small children and infants. This leads to poor management of asthma and other chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (COPDs) in many patients.Inhale is developing a new aerosol device to improve the accuracy and efficiency of dosing and reduce the time required to administer nebulized drugs to all patients including small children and infants. The aerosol device was originally conceived for accurate delivery of polypeptide therapeutics for other indications. This research effort is designed to apply the technology for better asthma treatment, particularly for children. The objective of the proposed research is to optimize the performance characteristics of the device (Phase I) so that the best embodiment can be put forth for a pre-production prototype, clinical trials, and FDA approval (Phase II).